Wings of Past
by draupadi
Summary: This is story about Lieutenant Celeste O'lary who is looking for her missing father. What would happen if she meet Shepard and Ashley on Eden Prime? Will she find what she is searching for? Or will it be her danwfall? Her life just getting interesting. This is my first story, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Milky Way/ Sigurd's Cradle/ Skepsis System / Watson**

**Franklin:**

**Alliance spaceport: Naval base.**

**Audio log**

_It's been 10 long years in the Alliance, and yet I still don't know where he is. After he disappeared everything changed. I left Earth, and joined the Alliance, after I graduated from Flight School I became the second best pilot in the Alliance Navy. My flight program was that of the fighter, I feel one with my fighter, when I'm in it I feel at peace, she has been my baby for 10 years now. I do not let anyone touch her, my Commander says I'm obsess with it. I guess he is right. No matter, I take care of her, and she takes care of me. That's how we are. Some say that machines can't feel, but I think otherwise. _

_The Alliance data banks give me more information on 'Him', yet, there is still no sight of him. I'm not giving up. I have all the time in the world to find him. _

_My history in the Alliance wasn't easy, The mission on Torfan was not one of my easiest. We lost people, yet we still won. That's all the matters. I'm not planning to die until I find him. It doesn't matter, I won't stop fighting until I find him. That I promise. _

_Celeste out._

"How are you doing girl?" A hand pated the fighter wings.

" Hey, Lieutenant!" A male voice echoes in Hangar, icy grey eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. Lieutenant Celeste O'lary was not in a good mood, first, she didn't find any new information on 'Him", the food tasted like crap, and now, someone interrupted her time with her baby. Oh yes, the head will roll.

"What do you want Cooper?" Celeste looked at the young man, one of her squad pilots.

"Hey, Chill out O'lary. The Commander wishes to speak with you. Said to tell you to get to his office ASAP" Cooper smirked at her, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright. I'll be going then." Celeste didn't like the smirked face of Cooper, they had been at each others necks for three moths now. Cooper was too proud and he was a pain in her side. Always trying to prove that he was the best fighter pilot. In Celeste opinion she didn't care who was the best. All she cared about that she can fly and do her job. Nothing else.

**Commander's Office: **

Commander Parker was a man of few word and lots of action, and he didn't like the order he got from Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson, their taking his best fighter pilot, and he didn't like it. He was proud of the Lieutenant O'lary. She was his best, the calm and collected woman, not only as a pilot but as a soldier. So why do they send her there in the first place? He didn't know. But orders were orders, and there was nothing he could do about them.

There was a knock on the doors.

"Enter." He ordered, and saw the Lieutenant walking in, her walk was confident, and there was air of calm around her, her shoulders were relaxed, her blonde hair was falling around her shoulders, her icy grey eyes weren't showing her emotions, they were calm, the red uniform of the Alliance looked good on her muscled, athletic body. She stopped in front of his desk, her hands behind her back, spine straight, her icy eyes looked calmly into his own brown ones. The corner of his mouth rose slightly into a half smile.

" Lieutenant, I've got orders for you. You are going to be transferring to Eden Prime, and joining the 2nd Frontier Division. You are to become their wings just in case. When You get there, you are to report to their Chief. Your orders are to help them in any way possible." His voice held command in it, yet it was warm at the same time.

" When do I leave sir?" Celeste looked calmly back at him. Without questioning his orders.

"You are to leave immediately, pack your things. You are going to fly your wings. Take your armor and weapons with you, say your good byes." His chest swell with pride as he looked upon his best pilot.

"Aye, Aye Commander!" Celeste saluted and walked out of his office.

Commander Parker watched his best pilot walking out of his office, and could help but feel unease in his gut. His smile disappeared, his eyes narrowed. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Celeste walked though the hallway to her room. Eden Prime, one of first human colonies established beyond the Charon mass relay. A model of sustainable, organized development_. A haven to humans. A haven?_ They say that Eden Prime was founded on the borders of the Terminus System_. A place of peace. Friendly people, big colony. Hmm…Probably lots of smugglers, they always go for the biggest fish. Where there lots of civilians. Lots of credits too. But Why would Command send her to Eden Prime? To deal with smugglers? The Commander didn't give me any details on why they want me. Hmm…doesn't matter, they said they need my wings, so I'll give it to them. If I can fly then I'm happy. _

Celeste moved towards the door, and saw a trooper standing outside, " Heard you're going away LT. Try not to get your ass shot off there, we don't want to lose the best pilot now do we?"

Celeste gave the man a deadpan stare. "You better take care of the squad trooper, and don't get them killed because of your ego."

Smirking, the trooper opened the door. " Don't worry. I'll take care of them. Shall we?" He made to walk through the door, before stopping and speaking again, glancing over his shoulder, "Also we installed your AI friend in your fighter. Make sure you'll take care of her."

Nodding, Celeste stuck the gun inside her armor belt, "Alright, let's get moving."

The man shrugged, before walking through the hall, leading the two of them to the armory. Celeste walked through the room, her finger brushing over the racks of guns. She stopped in front of one gun, picking it up and hefting it's weight. Celeste held onto it as she moved to what appeared to be sniper rifles, immediately picking up the blue one. She grabbed a newer looking pistol as she moved to the armor, setting the weapons down as she stepped in front of the suit that looked closest to her size. She looked at the Onyx armor, loving its color as red as her uniform.

Celeste pulled the suit down, and quickly donned the armor, she quickly put the guns on her back and hip, the magnetic strips holding them in place. Looking through the helmet's visor, she spoke "I'm ready."

It didn't take long for them to reach the hangar, the armory seemed to be only two halls over. A pair of guards stood in front of the door. They stepped though the door. Her eyes softened upon seeing her fighter craft, its hull was sleek, with two wings structured on either side, large engines mounted onto the wings. The hull was painted black, with no definable markings anywhere on its surface, except for the designator of the Alliance.

Celeste nodded at the trooper one last time and bid her farewell, walking towards the fighter. "Good luck trooper."

The glass hatch opened for her and as it closed, the engines began to hum to life, power flowing through the conduits inside the hull. The ambient sound rose considerably, as the fighter began its automatic launch sequence. Celeste gently ran her finger over the holographic displays, before gripping the control sticks, A digital sounding voice rang out, _ "Welcome back Celeste. Do you have a destination?"_

Celeste smiled "Hello Artemis, please set a course for Eden Prime."

"_Acknowledged. Setting course for human colony, Eden Prime. Time to destination: five hours."_

Celeste smiled as she shifted in her seat, leaning back, looking out at the stars, she sat there and marveled at the sight. Artemis spoke as she noticed her shifting in the seat. "_Celeste, shall I start some music?"_

Lightly smiling, she replied, "Yes please." She didn't hesitate to press the button, turning the music on, Celeste leaned back in her seat, and closed her grey eyes while she listened. She felt herself beginning to fall asleep, so she asked, "Artemis, wake me up when we get close to Eden Prime. Or if something comes up where you need me."

_Celeste found herself standing inside a dark room, she heard voices and she saw a man…he was walking to her and saying something…he looked familiar but she couldn't place it. The man pointed at something in the darkness, she looked where he pointed, there was something white sparkling there, she tried to look closer but the voices keep getting louder and louder…_

"_Celeste? Celeste! There is a problem."_

Celeste opened her eyes and blinked the sleep out. "What's wrong?"

The AI was quickly to respond. " _The colony; it is not responding. I am also picking up large energy spikes on surface, as well as numerous pieces of debris in orbit. It would appear that Eden Prime is under attack"._

Celeste's eyes narrowed as her eyes scanned over the various displays, she asked "Attack? By who?"

"Unknown. I recommend we initiate the neural link to prepare for battle."

"Agreed, try to see if you can get in contact with anyone that needs help. "

"I am receiving a transmission from the surface, it is weak, but still understandable. Shall I patch it through?"

"Go ahead."

The transmission was mostly static, but she could make out a voice that sounded familiar. " This…mander Shepard…fighting Geth forces…calling all foc…need support…"

"Artemis, can you connect me to Shepard?"

Commander Shepard grimaced as she ducked back behind another piece of debris from ruins, bullets impacting against the top of it, throwing dust into the opening of her helmet. She looked over to Kaidan Alenko, yelling out, "Has anyone responded to our hails yet?!"

The lieutenant shook his head from behind his own cover, yelling back, "Not yet! I don't think –"

A burst of static screeched through her helmet, causing the Commander to wince in pain, before a female voice sounded out of the speakers. " This is Artemis One, to any forces in the vicinity. I heard your S.O.S. I say again, this is Artemis One to Shepard, I heard your S.O.S"

The Commander breathed out a sigh of relief. "Artemis one, this is Commander Shepard, I don't know who the hell you are, but we need support, ASAP!"

"_Copy that, Commander. Just paint your targets, and keep your head down."_

Turning, Shepard gestured to Ashley Williams, calling out. "You heard the lady. Paint her a target!"

Ashley nodded, before pulling out her Omni-tool. As soon as the incoming fire slackened slightly, she leaned out, pointing her Omni-tool towards the Geth position on the opposite side of the field. A few moments later, a woman's voice sounded out through their helmets again. "_Target acquired. Here comes the fire!"_

The Commander looked up to the left of their cover in time to see a dark speck come down out of the sky, swooping in low to the ground. As it neared their position a pair of white steaks shot out from beneath the stubby wings, zooming out much faster then the fighter, and impacting on the opposite side of the field, unleashing hell on the Geth formations, as well as on their eardrums. She didn't get much of a look at the Fighter, but she could see the logo of the Alliance.

Keying her comm. unit, she spoke, "Thanks for the assist, Artemis one. If we need you again, we'll give you a call."

_Copy that, Commander."_

"Oh and if we survive this, I owe you a beer."

"_I'll take you on that Commander. Artemis One, standing by."_

Shepard smiled before standing up from cover. "Let's move out."

Artemis almost seemed amused as she spoke. "Congratulations, not only did you hit the target, but got a date with a Commander."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered. "Shut up, Artemis."

Navigating between a number of burning structures the Ai spoke again. " I am detecting a number of vessels leaving the surface of the planet. Incoming weapons fire."

Pushing the throttle on the engines, she began accelerating to attack when Artemis spoke " Celeste, please be aware that –"

A bolt of blue light shot past the cockpit, causing Celeste to swerve the fighter to opposite slide.

"…That the enemy is firing at us."

Celeste grit her teeth together as she replied, "I noticed, thanks." With a mental command, two laser arrays powered up, energy flowing from the fusion reactor into their capacitors. In blink of an eye two lines of bright red light streamed out from the tips of the fighter wings, and into the leading edge of the first of the Geth drop ships.

Celeste altered the crosshairs, aiming for the next ship. 

As Celeste swung the fighter around, she caught sight of a massive ship of some kind flying across the surface of Eden Prime.

Celeste watched as it lift off from the surface, she asked, "Artemis, what was that ship?"

"_No data available. The ship profile does not much any known design or characteristic of any Citadel Council or non-Council races."_

Celeste narrowed her icy-grey eyes as the ship disappear from view. "I don't like this. Those things are Geth right?"

"_Correct. The Geth have not been seen beyond the Perseus Veil in over three hundred years."_

Celeste sighed "I feel like I should be surprised at this, and yet, at the same time I feel like something worse should happen. And here I though I will get bored out here."

Artemis seemed confused by her comment. "_ Why do you feel that something going to go wrong?" _

Celeste smirked " People have a kind of sixth sense that people sometimes have when they feel like they in danger, or being watched."

"_Are you sure?"_

Navigating between a number of burning buildings, Celeste replied. "Lets save the discussion for later, and focus on not getting shot down shall we?"

"_Understood. I'm detecting a number of vessels leaving the surface of the planet."_

As she looked around, she saw a waypoint appear in her vision. Celeste quickly pointed the fighter in that direction, extending the sensors to try to get a better reading on the ships.

"_Incoming weapon fire."_

Celeste grin grew wider, " Artemis equip the laser array; let take those bugs down shall we?"

"_Please don't forget to aim first and then shooting." _

Celeste smirked "But its more fun that way."

Artemis spoke "_Celeste, please be aware that –" _

In a blink of the eye, two lines bright lights streamed out from the fighter wings and into the leading edge of the Gets ships. It flared up before falling down.

"_Never mind."_

Celeste smirked, she fired two more shot and trying to beat the enemy first, but the Geth ship fired at her and got thought her barrier and to her right wing. "Artemis, what's the damage?"

"_The right wing has been slightly warped due to the heat of plasma."_

Celeste cursed and though._ I'm the best pilot and some kind of crap of ship shot me. If Cooper find about this I will have to kill him. _"How long?"

"_Ten minutes flight time: less if you plan on combating maneuvers."_

Celeste frowned " Active the comm. System; I need to get a hold of Commander down on the surface."

Shepard let out a sight of relief as she disable the final bomb. She winced as her helmet let out a static, before the unknown pilot voice sounded out. "_This is Artemis One to Commander Shepard; do you read?"_

Keying her comm. She replied, "This is Shepard; go ahead."

"_Don't like to say it, but some piece of crap of ship got my feather clipped; I've only got ten minutes of flight-time before the wing falls off, the piece of shit ruined my day."_ The pilot voice sounded angry.

She quickly replied, " I think we can squeeze you in since our ship not designed to handle a fighter."

"_My thanks."_

Switching her comm. Shepard spoke " Shepard to Normandy."

Joker's voice sounded out, "This is Normandy; we read you."

"We disable some bombs from the site, and are moving to a beacon now. We also have a friendly fighter craft who's taken damage and needs somewhere to land before the damage forces a crash landing."

"How long can he stay up?"

"Not long; ten minutes tops. Also it's a she."

"Don't worry, we'll catch her before she crash"

"Thanks."

She turned to her squad " Move out!"

Celeste was standing close to her fighter as she Captain Anderson making his way to her. She saluted him as he come closer.

"Lieutenant O'lary? Welcome to the Normandy. I'm glad that you could make it. Your Commander spoke highly of you and your skills. I saw the report on Torfan, you did a good job there."

Celeste nodded her head. "Thank you sir!"

Anderson Smiled, before gesturing to her. "Come. I'll show you where you will be staying. And thank you for helping my XO."

Celeste walked behind him, her walk confided. "It was my pleasure sir." She replied in her calm voice. Her grey eyes taking all around her.

Anderson walked her to the small room and turned to her. "This will be your room. If you need anything ask XO or Pressly." Celeste saluted and walked inside.

Inside the room there was a small table, a bed, and a chair. Celeste let out a sight and went to her bed and lied down on it. _What a day. My first mission and it all went to hell. I will need to check my fighter, but first a little sleep." _With those though Celeste fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

On the clock 5am. Didn't get enough of a good rest. Celeste woke up and looked in the mirror. Blond hair disheveled and sticking out in all directions. _Great. A bad hair day. Going to get myself in check. _Celeste got herself in order after taking a shower. Celeste walked out of her room and went to the second deck , she looked around and saw few crew members eating.

Celeste looked around her and smirked, _Nice ship, wonder who the pilot, you need a great skill to get this bird in the air and know how to handle it._

Celeste sat down to eat her food. In 5 minutes, Shepard walked up to Celeste and sat down across from her.

Celeste calmly looked at famous Commander Shepard, the Hero of Elysium. She could feel the air around the Commander that gives off vibes of respect and strength. Celeste could see why Shepard was a dangerous enemy to have and a great ally to obtain. _Note to self: Become friends with Shepard. _

Shepard looked at Celeste, " Lieutenant O'lary? Welcome to Normandy. I heard about your deeds on Torfan. It was a good job out there."

Celeste looked Shepard in the eye and frowned, " I can't say that sending half of unit to its death is a good job Commander. But even so, I'm glad to be here."

Shepard green eyes closed as she took a deep breath. " Your right. Anyway call me Shepard or Jane." Shepard smiled at Celeste and locked eyes with her grey ones.

Celeste nodded as she finished her food. "As you say Shepard." _Somehow this is different. I'm not used to being so non-formal. _

Shepard relaxed in her seat. "So tell me about yourself."

Celeste closed her eyes and frowned "I'm sure you already read my dossier. There is not much to tell." Celeste didn't like to talk about herself, she didn't want to remember. _Why do they always want to know more? Always more…_

Shepard smiled at Celeste, her eyes locked with Celeste calm grey ones, she couldn't read her emotion, her face was neutral, and Celeste looked calm and collected. Not many soldiers could hide emotion as well as her. But now she sees someone besides herself that could. This woman was almost serene in her sit.

Celeste sighed and looked at Shepard, "I grow up on Earth, with my father and mother, when my mother died, I joined the Alliance. See nothing special."

Shepard softly said "I'm sorry about your loss. I also from Earth, didn't have any parents though."

Celeste grey eyes soften, "Thank you Shepard. So where are we headed now?"

Shepard got up from her sit and said "Citadel, and you are coming with us. Since Anderson want everyone who was there."

Celeste looked up at Shepard and nodded. She watched Shepard walking away._ This is a first time I feel so at ease while talking with someone. Alright time to get a move on. _

Celeste's good mood had rapidly soured as they stood in human ambassador's office. _And here I though I'm going to have a good day today. Right…_

"Captain Anderson; I see you brought half of your crew with you.''

The Captain gestured to them. "Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had any questions."

The ambassador folded his arms, sneer visible on his face. "I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?"

Anderson nodded. "They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to hear us?"

Celeste tuned out the talk going around her and looked out of the balcony that they were standing on. She tried to analyze the situation. _Why would Saren attack the colony? It doesn't make sense, nor why get showed up. Are they working with Saren? I hate it when nothing makes sense. _ Celeste looked back at ambassador as he went with his monologue.

"-end up dead and beacon destroyed!"

Celeste felt her temper rising, her icy grey-eyes turned cold and she didn't like how Udina was using his tone on Shepard._ Ugh, He is such an ass. I so hate politics and everything to do with it. _

Anderson jumped to her defense, speaking, "That's Saren's fault, not hers."

Udina shook his head, exasperated. "Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Specters. Come with me Captain. Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower, top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in. Be there in a few hours."

Celeste watched as the two of them left, her gaze turning towards Ashley as she spoke. "And that's why I hate politicians."

Celeste couldn't help but smirk. Glancing over the balcony, she let out a sight. _Now I need to get some repairs for my craft, might as well visit C-sec and see if they found anything on 'Him'. _ She was pulled out of her thoughts as someone bumped into her arm. Glancing over, she saw Shepard standing there. She smirked as she asked, "I believe I own you a drink."

Smiling back, she said calmly. "I believe you do Commander."

Before either of them could say anything else, Celeste heard Kaidan speak, "Commander, shall we meet up at the Tower?"

Shepard nodded as she looked at him, "We do that."

Celeste looked at Shepard and said "Are you hungry Commander? Want to get something to eat?"

Shepard nodded and she began walking, gesturing for her to fallow. "Sure, that way I can buy you a drink."

Celeste smiled as she stepped through the door. "I'm all up to that."

Shepard walked inside the restaurant, moving to sit in an empty booth, Celeste looked over the counter at the various food sitting beneath the heat lamps. "I would take have some asari wine and beef with salad." They both talked about different thing, they missions, food, and they likes. Becoming comfortable with each other's. _ This is nice; when was the last time I did this? I can't remember. _

After they both eat, Celeste turned to Shepard as they walked out of the restaurant. "I need to get some part for my fighter craft if you want to tag along?"

Shepard Nodded "We still have a time, sure."

They both went shopping for parts; Celeste went to buy some repair parts for her fighter craft, while Shepard looked around the weapon shop, looking at sniper rifle. Celeste glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. _Weapons maniac, she likes a kid in a candy store. _Celeste walked out of the store when she brought the repair parts for her craft. She saw Shepard walking out of the store with a smug look on her face. _If she had her way she probably would have robbed the store. Must have persuaded the clerk to give a big discount. _

Celeste raided an eyebrow, and asked, " Did you rob the poor clerk?"

Shepard smiled as she give an innocent look, "Who me? "

Celeste rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Right…" 

Celeste looked at Shepard and though. _I need to get to the C-sec, so how to get rid of Shepard?_ Celeste glanced at Shepard. "Sorry Commander but this is where we part, I'll meet you at the Tower." She walked down to the C-sec.

Celeste walked down the corridor, as she went to the officer standing close. "I need to see Bailey, he is expecting me." The officer saluted at her and asked her to fallow him.

She heard Bailey before she saw him, and nodded at the officer. "Bailey!" she said as she walked closer to him. Bailey looked up and a small smiled tugged on his lips. "Lieutenant! Good to see you in one piece." Celeste shook his hand, and smiled her grey eyes soften. "You as well. I need to ask, do you have any data on 'Him' yet?"

Bailey motioned to Celeste to fallow him into his office. "I can't really help you with that kid. All I have found was only the men he worked with. Some places that he visited on his missions. And he had a lot of friend in his list. Most though are from Alliance or from Omega. Try to talk with Fist in Cobra Den. Maybe he may lead you to him."

Celeste looked at Bailey and he saw how her eyes become hard and cold, he liked Celeste and he tried to help her in any way he could. Sometime he still can see the young girl, who was so full of energy, always smiling. After the dead of her mother and disappearance of her father. The poor lad become hard as a rock. He can't help but feel concerned for her, she is a good soldier and a good pilot, but he fear that if she won't stop she will soon burn out. He could see it in his mind that when she would find 'Him' it won't be a pretty picture. It's either will destroy her, or save her. But it all depends on her to make the right choice. He prays that she would find the answer to her question soon.

Celeste hears beeping from her Omni-tool, she looked at it, and it was a massage from Shepard. Saying to meet at Cobra Den. _I think I won't be going to Cobra Den alone then. But why there? _

Celeste nodded, "Thanks old man. Send it to me on my Omni-tool. I'll look at them letter."

Bailey smiled. "Will do. Take care of yourself kid."

Celeste smiled and shook his hand, "No promises."

Celeste walked out of Bailey office; she walked down and saw a massive Krogan arguing with C-sec officers. _What have we here? A big Krogan, and he is wearing a big armor. A Mercenary? Okay Cell just walks away, and don't look at the big bad ass Krogan that looking right at you… shit…_

Krogan walked up to Celeste and looked her in the eyes. "I hear you talking human about Fist. Names Wrex."

Celeste crossed her arms behind her back and stood straighter, her eyes calmly looking at Krogan, her voice even. "Lieutenant Celeste O'lary. Why do you want Fist?"

Wrex smirked, "To kill him. I got contract you see, and Fist is on it."

Celeste crossed her arms across her chest. "I need Fist to give me some information first, and then you can do what ever you like with him. Do we have a deal? " Celeste eyes turned hard as ice as she looked Wrex in the eyes. _What the hell am I doing? Didn't I say I won't deal with Krogans ever again? Remember the last time you though it would be fun to head butt one? Ugh. _Celeste grimaced in pain when she remember the time she though that getting drunk and head butting a Krogan was a good idea, while she ended up with bruise and a big head ache in the morning.

Wrex loughed, "Heh, I like you human, you got guts in you. We have a deal. "

Celeste nodded as she shook his hand. "Good, Now we need to get to Commander Shepard that waiting for us in Cobra Den."

Wrex walked close to Celeste "Shepard? I heard of her, War hero some kind. I can't wait."

Celeste rolled her eyes and sighed. _Why is it always getting so complicated? Why can't it be just easy for once? Right…life doesn't work that way. _


	3. Chapter 3

Celeste and Wrex walked up to Chora Den entrance where Shepard was waiting for them. They both saw Shepard with Ashley and some Turian standing close by the corpse of two men.

"Did we miss anything?" Celeste asked Shepard as she looked down on two corpses at her feet.

"Saren send them, who this?" Shepard walked up close to Wrex and crossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

Celeste looked at Shepard, scared for her wellbeing. _Please don't head-butt him…_ Shepard and Wrex both locked eyes with each other, after few moments Shepard recovered and said. "I take it he isn't here for sightseeing."

Celeste smiled weakly, "No, he isn't. He here for Fist." She looked at Wrex and nodded her head. Wrex grunted and laughed, quite amused by Shepard, "You got quad Shepard, and lots of it!"

"So is this a human thing always looking at each other and intimidating each other?" Asked the Turian.

"Of course the Turian doesn't get it," Wrex sneered. "Who are you anyway?"

Shepard smiled slightly at them, "LT, Wrex, this is Garrus Vakarian, C-sec officer."

Celeste nodded her head respectfully at Garrus, "Commander, Officer Vakarian, this is Urdnot Wrex, Mercenary."

Wrex and Garrus looked at each other in disgust. Shepard frowned; she was not expecting them to not like each other. Celeste shook her head and sighed. _This will not end well…_ Ashley frowned at those two; she didn't like them and didn't trust them, why did she have to work with those aliens…

"Why have you brought this Turian, Shepard?" Wrex spat the word "Turian" like a bad taste of food.

"As if I want to work with dirty Krogan anyway," replied Garrus.

Wrex took a step closer to Garuss, and looked as if he was goingto charge; but shepard stepped in between them.

"Hey now. Stop this right now, they won't be any fight in my command is that clear?" Shepard said with stern voice and shoot glare at them both.

"And besides you two have something in common," Celeste looked down at the Chora Den entrance. She looked back and calmly locked eyes with them both. "You both want Fist dead." She suggested.

Both Wrex and Garrus looked back at each other. Wrex spoke first, "Well, if I get to kill Fist, I'll work with a Turian."

"Alright, that fine by me." Garrus said reluctantly.

"Good, Now shake hands," Shepard said.

They both looked at Shepard. "Now." She said with stern voice, which they did as they were ordered. Ashley looked at Celeste and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure this is a great idea?" She really though it was a bad idea. Celeste locked eyes with Ashley and said. "What could go wrong?" and then fallowed Shepard and other inside the bar.

As they all walked in; hell broke loose.

Celeste shifted her aim to the bouncer and began tearing them down with a pistol. Wrex spun around and fired a slug into the Krogan bouncer at point blank range, the bouncer taking it in the gut with a grunt. Shepard and Ashley took turn on taking down the rest of the guards.

"Garrus! Door!" Shepard shouted, as she decapitated a guard a blast of her shotgun.

"Wrex, protect Garrus' back!" Shepard shouted over the scream of gunfire.

"Ok, Shepard, I'm on it!" Wrex shoved his shotgun into mouth of a Krogan. "Eat this ,Pyjak." He fired, and with it, the Krogan head, he ran over to Garrus and turned, putting his back to protect Garrus.

"Krogan on the loose!" Celeste shouted as one Krogan charged at them.

"I'm on it!" Shepard shot him in the leg as he lost his balance she jumped around her cover and head-butted him, as he fall back on the ground she finished him with a shot in the head.

"Just had to get that Krogan, huh?" Celeste asked.

"He really ran me the wrong way." Shepard smirked.

"Right…" Celeste rolled her eyes and chuckled.

The two laughed as the shooting died down. They watched as the remaining bouncers were filled with bullet holes by Ashley. Most of the patrons of Chora's Den had run out in the initial shooting which Celeste was glad for. _I should keep my mouth shut next time._

" 'What could go wrong?' she said. Really LT?" Ashley asked as she looked around the room.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there would be bad guys jumping at us?" Celeste frowned and looked at Ashley. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Celeste.

"Don't you know that it always the famous last word?" Ashley rolled her eyes as they both turned and stepped forward the door that Garrus managed to open, only for Celeste to grab Ashley by the collar, pulling her to safety as two automated turrets filled the door's entrance with gun fire. The two two learned against the walls next to the door.

"Thanks. I own you one." Ashley said to Celeste.

"Buy me a drink after the Fist is dead, and we call it even." Celeste answered with a small smile.

Shepard unhinged a grenade from her chest, leaned out and threw it quickly between the two turrets before ducking behind the wall, a trail of shooting by the doorway as it missed her.

Shepard hid behind the cover as turrets fired at her. _Four turrets? How much money did this guy extort?_ She removed two grenades from her bandoleer. She listened for the timing of the guns and when she hear it, she rushed in throwing the two grenades and diving into cover._ Shield took damage. But I should be fine._

Celeste dived behind the cover as turrets fire upon her. _He has four turrets in his office, is he so paranoid or is e getting raid every weekend?_ Celeste fired at the turrets as they stopped firing, taking down one. "One down, three to go!" Celeste run in cover by Ashley, who raised eyebrow at her. Celeste smiled down and calmly said. " I have a plan, and I need your help." Ashley nodded her head and asked "What the plan?" Celeste locked her grey eyes with Ashley and said. "It simple really, I'm going to use a grenade on one of them while you draw its attention. And then we can sabotage them." Ashley nodded her head, and then glared down at her. "What?! You will use me as a bait?" Celeste wickedly smiled at her and told her in serious tone. "Just think of it as a target practice on staying alive while fighting turrets. " Ashley glared at her, took a deep breath and after turrets stopped firing she fired back. Celeste removed her grenade and tossed it at one of the turrets which exploded a moment letter.

"Garrus, Sabotage!" Celeste yelled.

Garrus fiddled with his Omni tool and the turrets stopped firing, they come out of cover and Fist popped out to fire at them, Shepard shot him in the leg as Wrex glowed with blue energy as he threw Fist against the wall. Celeste looked around and saw Fist personal computer still on, she walked up to it, and cracked it with her Omni-tool, looking at the data file it downloaded. _Let's hope there will be something here on 'Him'. Hmm… going to take a few more reading. _

Fist lifted his gun again, only for Shepard to stomp on his wrist with a crack.

"Ah my arm, you broke my arm!" Fist wailed in pain.

"I need answers. Now!" Shepard said her voice stern as she looked down at him with her hard as steel green eyes.

"Alright, What do you w-want!?"

"Where is the Quarian?"

"She said she had information on Saren. She wanted to give it to the Shadow Broker and come to me. B-but I don't work for him anymore.

Shepard eyes gone cold as she pressed the barrel of her pistol against Fist's forehead. "Where? The location now!"

"By the Wards, behind the m-market. S-saren men are waiting for her there, they supposed to met right now; you can catch them if you hurry."

"If it Saren men after her then she in danger Commander. We should hurry." Celeste said as she joined them.

"Agreed. LT." Shepard said, turning to leave.

"does, does that mean I can go?" Fist asked hopefully.

Shepard turned back to fist, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know about that fist, that up to Wrex here." Shepard walked out of his office. Celeste looked at Fist face; his skin was paper white, he just stared at Shepard as she walked away. _ That's justice, how many did he killed or lead them to their dead? Action taken, a price paid. And Fist will pay it with his life._ She shook her head and walked out and heard a blood curling scream cut off by a bony crunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Tali'Zorah was scared. She had only been on her Pilgrimage for a short time and already gun men, thugs were coming after her. _And it's all my own stupid curiosity!_ Tali though to herself. She thought about the data she had taken from a Geth trooper. She heard rumors of Geth activity, intrigued; she went looking, and now this.

Tali waited in a dark alley behind the Wards. She had come to Citadel, believing to be safe; however she had been mistaken. After being shot, and experiencing a suit rupture that used up almost all of her antibiotics, she was fed up.

A sound snapped Tali back to reality. He body tensed as she watched three men walking into the alley armed. _They're not Shadow broker…_

The men looked around, one finding Tali and yelling_._

"She over there!"

Tali ran, looking back behind her to see if the men were fallowing her. Only to slam into what feel like a metal bulkhead and fall to the ground.

"Well, Well, Where are you going?"

"Now how to kill you? Take off your suit? Crush your helmet?" the men said with a snicker as he reached his hand to Tali's helmet.

"How about if you let her go and walk away alive?" a voice come from nowhere.

All three men turned and looked in the direction of the voice. And before they could blink, two men fall to the ground bullet between their eyes. One thug standing and locked his eyes with a woman in N7 armor, she had short red hair and cold green eyes that locked on to his own and he could see his own death staring back. He screamed and aimed his gun at her, but before he could blink he had a bullet inside his chest.

Shepard looked at the dead man's face, inspecting that frozen face. She looked back and saw Celeste talking with the Quarian. Celeste always looked calm when she was under pressure. She could become a good Commander someday if she keeps this up. _I wonder if she ever gets any fun. The dinner we had was very good. I wonder…_ She looked closely at Celeste and saw the way her athletic body moved, how her armor hugged her body. Shepard shook her head._ What the hell am I thinking? _

Celeste walked forward, past the Quarian and straight up to Shepard. Her grey eyes calmly locked with Shepard's own green one's.

"Commander, we have the evidence we need so we can go back to the Tower." Celeste smiled at Shepard who nodded her head.

"Good work. Is Quarian good to go?" Shepard asked looking at the Quarian.

"I'm fine! And I have a name it Tali." Tali said, while crossing her arms.

"I'm Commander Shepard of Alliance Navy. We could use your help, and the information you have on Saren." Shepard looked at Tali.

Celeste looked at them both and saw that they have a big crew coming with them. _No sense on going with everyone. I still have some data I need to look at. Might as well, take the new guys and show them around the Normandy._

"Commander, why don't you take Tali and Ashley with you, and I'll show the new guys Normandy with your permission?" Celeste said while walking by Shepard side. She glanced at her and saw her head nod.

"Let's do that, there is no sense on everyone going. I'll meet you at the Normandy LT." Shepard laid a hand on Celeste shoulder and squeezed before walking away with Tali and Ashley.

The Council was irritated. They were quite surprised when they watched a video clearly displaying Saren murdering Nihlus in cold blood.

The Asari Councilor spoke, disbelief clearly in her voice.

"In light of this new evidence, I must ask that the Spectre Saren Artetius be stripped of his Spectre status."

"Agreed," the Salarian Councilor nodded his head.

"The evidence…is irrefutable. Saren must be stripped of his Spectre status and hunted down." The Turian Councilor spoke, shaking his head in shame and disgust.

Shepard nodded in agreement.

"I must say, Commander, you're gathering of evidence, recruitment of allies and executing of vigilante assault has me impressed," The Asari Councilor complemented.

"The question now is how we will deal with a traitor?" asked the Salarian Councilor.

"He must have made plans; he must be in the Terminus system right now," the Turian Councilor commented.

"Sending a Fleet in would risk an all-out war with the Terminus systems, something we cannot think of doing."

Shepard was confused; the Council seemed to go into an internal discussion without even addressing the Court properly. Oh how much she hated politics, why can't they just send her in after Saren and be done with it.

"Commander Shepard, step forward."

The tone of voice the Councilor took was very stern and official. Shepard stepped forward to the front of the platform, looking up at the three councilors that now looked directly upon her.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel," said the Asari Councilor

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose action elevate them above the rank and file," said the Salarian Councilor

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will," said the Asari Councilor.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold," said the Turian Councilor.

"The Council now name you, Jane Shepard, as a Council Spectre. Your first mission: the location and apprehension of the criminal, Saren Artevius. Bring him to justice. Go now and complete your mission for the good of the galaxy."

Shepard stood up straight, her right hand laid in a firm salute.

"I'm honored."

The three councilors nodded, Shepard bowed before them, turned and exited the court.

Shepard though to herself. _I wonder if Celeste has seen all of this. Probably. Now up to Saren. I'm going to get you. And when I do, you will pay for everything you've done. _Shepard eyes turned hard as she though just what lay ahead of her, and how many people she is going to lose. None. There can't be any mistakes. She won't let it happen. No one is getting left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Celeste was impressed, the first human become a Spectre. Now not only Shepard will have to deal with reports but also the Council, which she didn't have much of opinion on them. The Council will be pain in the ass. But Celeste couldn't help but feel proud of Shepard. Her grey eyes soften as she watched Shepard doing her job. Her eyes fallowed her as she moved around the ship, the way she walked, the way she talked with crew, she didn't just ordering them to do their thing, she was helping them, the way her yes shined when she watched people, she could help but watch and be intrigued and sometimes be interested.

Celeste shook her head. _Don't even go there…._Celeste felt someone hit her arm to get her attention. Celeste glanced to her left and saw Ashley with a smirking face looking at her.

"What?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and went back to her weapons.

"You know, why don't you just go and talk to her?"

Celeste shook her head, and shifted her hip on the table, and crossed her arms across her chest. The Alliance uniform hugged her athletic body tightly, showing off her assets. Ashley couldn't help but glance at those muscles, which moved when Celeste shifted or moved.

"There is nothing to talk about, Ashley. I'm a soldier and I'm doing my work."

Celeste looked at Ashley, watching how she cleared the gun, with a lover touch and care. _Great, another one; what so fascinating about weapons? _Celeste rolled her eyes and sighed, and glanced at her fighter that still needed some calibrating on the guns.

"Whatever you say LT," Ashley chuckled softly.

Celeste grey eyes narrowed at her, Ashley couldn't help but feel shiver run down her spine, not the bad kind mind you. Those icy-grey eyes, the way they sparkle in the brick of a fight, or the way they become cloudy as they are now, almost blue color, she could have looked at them for all eternity. Ashley quickly looked away.

Celeste features become calm, she didn't know why but for some reason, her mask always slipped when she talked with Ashley, the woman made her feel uncontrolled, made her feel annoyed and irritated, she didn't know how, or why she felt that this woman could bring trouble to her emotions, to her calm confidence that she loved so much. _Don't think about it…You have a mission to do, and a person to find. _

Celeste shook her head and walked away from Ashley, she walked past Garrus; who nodded his head at her, she didn't acknowledge any of it. She still could feel the Chief eyes on her. She went to the elevator and pushed the butted to her room. The door closed and she finally took a deep breath to calm her mind and her though. She still needed to check some report on the data that Bailey give her, and looked at the data she got from Fist terminal.

Shepard didn't know what to think. She was a full brown Spectre. She felts good, and proud of herself.

She made her run and talked with her crew, from the corner of her eyes she saw Celeste walking to the elevator, she will need to get to know the Lieutenant better. Shepard walked towards the lockers where Ashley stood, fiddling with her assault rifle.

"Still messing with that thing?" Shepard asked.

Ashley jumped, dropping her rifle in a process, Ashley turned to Shepard with an angry face. "Damn it! Shepard you scared the shit out of me!"

Shepard chuckled and raised her arms in surrender gesture. "Sorry about that. You're not done yet?"

"Hey, this weapon takes a lot of maintenance to maintain Commander." Ashley said, turning back to her assault rifle.

"Anyway, you should get some rest Ash, we got a mission to do, and I need my crew in top form." Shepard said as she walked toward the elevator, pushing a button for captain deck.

Shepard stepped out of elevator and walked towards Celeste room; she stopped and looked at the door, shook her head, turned around and walked back to her quarters. She went behind her desk and started going through the reports. She sighed and though it will be a long night.

Celeste sat at her desk, working on her terminal, looking though the data that Bailey send her, all she could find was some of 'His" friends and all they went mission, even they family. Ether they are dead, or in hiding, her grey eyes narrowed in anger, she couldn't find any tracks on 'Him", no one know where he is, she knows that 'He" is not dead, he is there somewhere, and she need to find "Him". But without any evidence, she can't do it. Fist data was scripted and it will take some time to unscripted it. She can't go to Shadow Broker, even though he might give her some clues, but he probably asks something of her in return. That was a no go. Celeste drunk her cold coffee and sighed. She still doesn't have any leads on "Him". But she will not give up, she still has time. She shifted in her seat and looked up at the celling of the ship. _Where are you…? Just what are you planning?_ Celeste closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat, her breathing become even, and soon she was asleep.

_The child walked down the hall towards her house, she know if she show her Mom her grade's she would be pleased with her, and she probably will bake on of her cakes, she already could feel it in her mind, the big cake waiting just for her, her mouth watered from just the thought of it. The child grey eyes sparked as she pictured ho her mother going to react, she would hug her close and kiss her forehead saying what a good her she was, and how proud she is. She wanted to see her mother smiled down at her. Her father would ruff her hair and say "I know you could do it. You're my pup after all." His blue eyes would sparkle with pride. Then he would show her his collection of guns. He always did, without mother knowing though; say it was 'our little secret'. She could help but run faster to her home where family waited for her. She saw her house and slips through the doors as they opened. But nothing could prepare her to what she was going to see inside. The child stopped in front of the door, the sight before her would always hunt her dreams. Her mother lied in front of her child, her blood dripped down the stairs she lied on, drip…drip…drip…she could see blood dripping down the stair, her mother face was bruised, her grey eyes empty of life, of love. The child freighted grey eyes locked with her mother, dead empty ones. Her mother broken body would forever stay with the child. The child could smell her mother blood, could taste it on her tongue. The child dropped on her knees besides her mother, looking at her empty eyes, the child could feel her mother blood on her hands as she tried to shake her mother, asking, begging to wake up, without knowing she was rocking her dead mother in her small hands, back and front, she could hear the blood dripping on the floor. Drip…Drip… Something inside the child broke, and she throw back her head and howled like an animal, she screamed until her voice become sore, she cried on her mother, hysterical cry, become unstoppable sob, her small body shook like a leaf in the wind. Until she looked down at herself and saw her body covered in blood, her mother blood. She looked at her hands, her hand were in blood, she jumped when she heard a noise, she looked outside, and she saw, a man standing inside of her doorway, in black and orange armor, she couldn't see his face, the helmet didn't let her. She saw him aiming his gun at her….Her frighten grey eyes locked on to his own. The man dropped the gun down, and shook his head, and the he turned and fled. The child looked down on the ground where he dropped the gun, and saw that the gun he used, it was the same….it was the same. The same as….The child body could take no more….her fragile mind shut down, her eyes closed and she fall….she was falling…falling in to abyss._

Celeste jerked awake, her breathing fast, her heart racing, and her body was shaking, her eyes were hurting, she looked down at her hands, they were clean. Yet she still could feel the blood, still smell it, and taste it. She could still see her mother empty eyes. She took her head in her hands, she could feel herself shaking. _Why now…?_ She felt tears coming down her face, she couldn't breathe. Her heart feels like it was crushing…It hurts. It hurts so damn much.

"Damn it…" 


	6. Chapter 6

Celeste stood inside the bathroom, washing her hands. Her sweat running down her body, her ice grey eye were blank and empty, she still could see the blood on her hands. Her body was sore and covered in sweat from her dream. Celeste took in a deep breath, willing herself to be calm. She started to calm down. Celeste splashed her face and looked in the mirror. Her ice grey eyes dull and had a hunted look in them, her blonde hair looked dull, as her eyes. Her face was stony and pale. Sweat poured down Celeste's face. _Is this me…?_

Celeste tried to find her mask that she always wore, her features slowly turned natural, and her hunted ice grey eyes slowly disappeared inside of her. She finally found the will to calm herself. She dried her face and arms, and then she slowly walked out of bathroom, she moved towards her desk, and sat down in her chair and looked at her terminal. Slowly and calmly she looked at the data, few moments after reading, she shut it down and stood up and left her room.

Celeste walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the Cargo Bay. The elevator slowly moved down. The ship was quite, in was still in the night cycle in it, so everyone was still asleep. The elevator stopped and she walked out of it and started moving towards her fighter.

Her calm grey eyes calmly took in her fighter. Slowly and carefully she started calibrating and repairing her guns. Her Omni-tool shone in the dark, her eyes were concentrating on her job. Celeste worked on her fighter and her mind and body relaxed. _This is what I should be doing. There is nothing to think about. There is no need to dwell on it. What important is the mission, that's all there is to it. _

Slowly time went and Celeste didn't even notice it. She didn't even notice how everyone started to wake up and went to work. She didn't notice how Ashley walked up to her with two cup of coffee in her hands.

"Do you ever sleep?" Ashley looked down at her, her eyes slowly taking in her bend down body. Celeste slowly blinked her eyes at Ashley, until she noticed how everyone was moving around the Cargo Bay. She calmly stood up, and stretched like a big predator, her muscular athletic body hugged her curves.

Ashley eyes were glued at Celeste's body; she felt like she was looking at some kind of beautiful animal, slowly waking up from sleep.

"I get few hours of sleep; afterwards I need to keep myself busy." Celeste's shoulders and back 'popped' as she straightened her back. She looked at Ashley, and softly smiled at her.

"Did you need something Chief?"

Ashley blinked her eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She reached out her hand which held coffee to Celeste.

"I though you mind need this. Have you eaten yet?" Celeste took the coffee from her, giving a grateful nod of her head. Ashley slowly learned her back at corner of fighter wing as she stood close to Celeste who drunk her coffee.

"Not yet." Celeste sighed as she slowly relaxed. She could feel herself relaxing and she wonder if it was because of Ashley's presence.

"Where are you from LT?" Ashley asked as she drunk her coffee, from the corner of her eye she saw how Celeste stiffed then relaxed.

"I was born on Earth, Mexico. When I become old enough I joined the Alliance Flight program." Celeste looked down at her cup of coffee as if seeing something of her past. Ashley watched her from the corner of her eyes and waited for her to say more. It didn't come.

"So…anyone out there waits for you?" Ashley couldn't believe she just said that. She could help it. When she was close to this woman, she feels like a school girl with her crush close by. Damn it. She's a soldier, not a school girl. Now how will she look at her? Stupid mouth.

"Hmm…No there is none that I can think of. Why so interested about my love life?" Celeste looked at Ashley who suddenly was interested looking at everything accepts the woman standing close.

"Just wondering…"

Celeste smiled as she drunk her coffee. She 'hummed' as she stood up.

"Thanks for coffee Ash. We should go out sometimes, just the two of us…" Celeste purred with slightly at her, she smirked when she saw Chief face flush red. She slowly walked forwards, slightly moving her hips sensually; she could feel Chief eyes on her as she walked away. She felt in high spirit just from talking with Ashley. She finally felt confident and calm. And she breathed easily.

Ashley managed to keep a straight face as she sat down in the briefing room, ignoring the smirk visible on Celeste's face. She still could feel the butterfly's in her stomach. And she must say that she was catch of guard when the calm pilot purred in her throat. She felt shiver run down her body, and arching in the places she will not speak and think of. _Damn woman._ Thankfully, Commander Shepard stepped through the door barely a few moments later, her face become authority as looked around the room.

"Our first mission is to locate one Liara T'soni, daughter of Matriarch Benezia. We know that Benezia is working with or for Saren, so acquiring her daughter could prove helpful to us."

Ashley asked, "Is this a seek and destroy, Commander?"

Shepard shook her head, "No we're going for capture, if possible. We could use her knowledge to give us an edge against Saren."

Celeste looked at Shepard calmly, "My fighter hasn't been fully repaired yet, so I'll be with you until I can get it in the air."

Shepard nodded her head, "You'll be on the ground team, along with Garrus, Tali and Wrex. I want to see what you all can do, and this should be an easy simple mission, just in and out. A good warm up, if you will."

Celeste heard Wrex mutter under his breath. "Just as long I can kill something."

Celeste could help but feel sorry for their enemy's. She just could see Wrex head-butting them and shooting with his shotgun. _Ugh…just thinking about him makes me remember that time I head butted a krogan. My poor brain…Note to self: No more head butting Krogans. _Celeste spoke as she locked eyes with Shepard, her Omni-tool glowing.

"The last place T'soni location was on Therum; we can be there in about five hours. There are also lots of rocks and I think we better take the Mako. We probably are there in four and half hours Commander."

Shepard looked at the data on Celeste Omni-tool, and felt smile on her lips. "Good. Everyone relax, grab some food, and make sure you are ready to drop in four and half. Dismissed."

With that everyone left the briefing room. Celeste wasted no time in moving towards the crew deck to grab something to eat; she could feel her stomach growing.

Celeste took some food and moved close to the table to eat it, she sat down. Soon Garrus joined her; he sat there staring at her.

"Hello, Officer Vakarian."

The turian smirked he looked at her, "Please, just Garrus. Officer Vakarian sounds like my father."

Celeste calmly nodded her head as she drunk her coffee to wash down the food. "I just wanted to thank you for your help down in the wards."

Garrus simply shrugged, folding his arms as he did so. "I just tagged along. I just wanted to see what a Butcher of Torfan was made of."

Celeste ice grey eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

The Turrian eyes narrowed. "Yes, I heard that you send half of your squad to their death. Your reputation says you are cold and heartless."

Celeste felt how her appetite slowly drifting away. She folded her arms and locked her eyes with his. "I wasn't the one who send them to dead Officer. I only took command of squad because the Commander of it was shot and I was the best close person to do it. The death of those people lies on me, yet I do not think it was a good job done well, or a success. To me it was a failure. But _it is as it is._ Actions were taken and _the price was paid._ The deed was done, and there is nothing that can be done or changed. It's in the past, so I will ask _Let it go._" Celeste eyes become hard and cold as ice, her voice took a sweet tone but there was nothing sweet about the way she said her words. Garrus know that he was on a thin ice and he should not push. He nodded his head.

"I have a few things I need to finish before the mission, so we'll talk more later, if that's acceptable to you?"

Celeste calmly nodded. She watched him walk away. Her gaze turned to her hands that were shaking. She bit her lip as her eyes took on hunted look, as she remembers her time on Torfan. _ The action taken; the price paid. Sometimes those prices cost too much. Why did he do it…Butcher huh? If only my fighter didn't broke down back there. I wouldn't have to get that name. Why did he had to die before he got it? _

Celeste shook her head, clearing her though. Do not dwell on the past. Don't look back, just ahead. _It is as it is._ She slowly stood and walked away towards her quarters. She had a mission to do, and a bastard to find. There is no time to dwell on the past. _It is as it is. _


	7. Chapter 7

Celeste did her best to control her temper as she strapped herself into the back compartment of the Mako. Glancing over, she saw Wrex smirking at her, already set for the drop. Raising an eyebrow, Celeste asked.

"Do you need something?"

The Krogan nodded. "Yeah; I want to see if you panic before a high altitude jump."

Celeste eyes narrowed, her eyebrow twitched, "I do not panic, and it would be foolish to do so. Besides, I fly an aircraft if you haven't notice. The air is my dancing ground."

Wrex just smiled wider. "Sure, but what can a bird do if her wings are hurt and she can't fly?"

Celeste felt her anger growing, her features turned hard, her hand clenched and unclenched, her icy-grey eyes turned cold. _If the bird can't fly; they pay the price._

Celeste took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "They ether learn how to survive, or they pay the price."

Wrex was quick to retort. "Heh. Whatever you say birdy."

Celeste saw Shepard turning back from the pilot's seat. "I'm sure that the bird will not be alone when she gets hurt." Shepard looked at Celeste and softly smiled at her. Celeste features soften as she locked eyes with Commander.

Joker's voice sounded out through the speakers. "_Thirty seconds to drop. You all tucked in nice and thigh down there?" _

Celeste heard Shepard reply to the pilot. Celeste closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat. _I miss Artemis voice. I miss my squad; maybe I should call the commander and see how he is doing? _

The light in the Mako shifted, the wind roaring outside as the hangar bay opened up. Celeste felt someone watching her; she opened her eyes and saw Garrus watching her. His gaze focused on her.

Celeste knows that look; she always saw it on Troper face, and in his eyes. The look she saw once more on her squad face when she told them to die. The Look that say 'it's your fault, that they are dead.' She knows that it true, it is her fault, but she also know that she will pay her own price. No one was left without scars. Not even her.

A few moments later, the Mako shot out of hangar bay, and Celeste felt once more that she was in her Fighter flying on her dancing ground. When they touched the ground, it was over, and she once more felt disappointed.

Suddenly, the vehicles come to an abrupt stop, and Shepard turned to her, a mischievous grin on her face. "Okay then; we're at checkpoint of some kind, and I need someone to open the gate. Feeling up to it?"

Celeste was slightly distracted by Commander grin._ It makes me think of a Fox. Why is that?_

Meeting her gaze, Celeste asked, "Which building is it?

At this Commander shrugged, "Take a pick."

Celeste nodded. Standing up she turned to Wrex, locking her gaze with his. "You up for it?"

Wrex smirked as he stood up. "Of course I am birdy. These seats hurt my ass."

Garrus stood as well as he could hunch over. "I'll cover you from the Mako"

Celeste nodded her head as she turned away, and exit the Mako, standing and stretching her back. Pulling out her rifle Celeste walked towards the building she though had the controls for the gate, Wrex fallowing behind her. Celeste was cereful as she neared the door, keeping her gun at ready. Glancing into the building, Celeste notice that there wasn't much light, but she didn't se any movements. Steping though the door, Celeste slowly and calmly moved through towards the opposite side of the room, towards what looked like the gate controls. Before she could reach them, she heard a sound. Turning she saw a Geth hunter de cloak. She raised her gun and shot the Geth. Before Geth tried to fire upon her, another shot run out from behind, she saw the Geth falling down with a hole in its armor.

Celeste looked at Wrex, and nodded her head in gratitude. She turned to the controls and pushed the control unit. The gate opened.

"Let's go back. The gates are opened."

Celeste slowly walked behind Shepard, Tali, Wrex and Garrus close by. Celeste's grey eyes narrowed.

"It's too quite Commander."

Shepard nodded her head, looking straight ahead.

"Everyone be on your guard." Shepard slowly walked up forward, suddenly there was a thud, and then a Geth ship dropped down a few Geth Shock Troopers and one big Get Armature.

"We got company. Get to cover!" Shepard shouted, getting to cover over a crate. Celeste fallowed suite. Celeste looked up and saw Tali close by, she shouted.

"Tali can you use Overload on the Armature?" Celeste ducked her head from Geth fire. Taking out her grandee and throwing it at the two Geth blowing them up.

Tali nodded her head while ducking behind the cover, "I can try."

Shepard shoots the Geth in the flashlight, while Wrex glowed blue and send them flying. Garrus shot them down with his sniper.

"Tali use Overload on the big guy, Garrus makes use to sabotage his guns. While me and Celeste and Wrex take out the small fry. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Celeste run out of cover, shooting the closet Geth, she took out one of her grenades, and throw it at the Armature, while Tali used overload his shield and Garuss Sabotaged his guns, After few more tries the Geth were all dead.

Shepard looked at them over, and nodded her head. "Nice work guys." Soon everyone fallowed her inside the facility.

Celeste looked around; she could help but feel trapped here. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to be inside a volcanic cave that can blow up any moments. _Crazy people; crazy asari. Smarty-pants. All of them. _

They walked ahead until Shepard stopped them.

"Shh. I heard something."

H-hello? Someone out here?

Celeste nodded her head at Shepard, confirming that she too heard it. They all slowly moved to the place where the voice was coming from.

Celeste raised an eyebrow when she saw a blue sari in a blue bubble, behind a blue barrier. Somehow she couldn't help but feel amused with the situation. _Okay, now this is just…_

The asari called out, "Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help."

Celeste narrowed her eyes, "Quit shouting. This place is crawling with geth!" Celeste looked around, looking for more geth.

Shepard put a hand on Celeste shoulder. "Are you Dr. Liara T'soni?" She asked calmly, looking up at the young asari.

"Yes I am. I am an archaeologist. Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?"

Celeste slowly walked up to the barrier and placed her hand on it. _Wow, strong barrier, we won't be able to get through it. _ Celeste calmly looked up at Liara.

"Just how did you end up there if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was exploring the ruins when the geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the Veil! I activated the tower's defenses. I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out of here."

Celeste calmly shook her head. Calmly looking around the other way in. _And that what you get when you playing with Elian technology. Didn't her mother teach her not to touch something you don't know anything about? _

"Any suggestion on how we can help?" Shepard asked looking up at her.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defense cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in. Be careful. There is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

Shepard nodded her head and led the team down the stairs. Suddenly a shot run out.

"We got Geth on the lose." Celeste said as she duck to cover. Shepard fallowed suit. Wrex used his biotic lifted it up and Tali shot it with her shot gun.

"Look around for more. LT, see if you can find any way to get us inside the barrier." Shepard ordered, while walking forwards.

Celeste looked around and saw a Mining Laser Controls. _Hmm, this might work. Let's see…Now just too…Aha! _ Celeste smirked as she overrides the code. The mining laser minded though the ground to the other complex.

Celeste turned to Shepard and called out. "I got us a way in Commander!" Shepard just stood there with raised eyebrow at her. Celeste couldn't help but shrugged her shoulders.

Shepard shook her head amused, "Lets save the Doctor shall we?" They all walked forwards.

Coming behind the asari.

"How did you get in? I though no one could get though the berrier."

Shepard rolled her head and shoulders. "We blasted through with the mining laser."

Liara nodded in understanding. "Of course. Yes. That makes sense. Please…get me out of here before more geth arrive. That button over there should shut down this containment field."

Tali looked at Shepard and asked. "Should we trust her? Her mother working with Saren remember?"

"I am not my mother! I don't even—I don't know why Benezia joined Saren . I don't want anything to do with that turian bastard!" Liara voice held anger and disgust in it.

Shepard looked back at Tali, "If she was with Saren, the geth wouldn't be trying to kill her." Shepard walked up to the controls and pushed the button .

A few moments letter the blue barrier was gone and Liara fall with an 'uff", she slowly got back and turned to look at them.

Celeste crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Liara, looking her up and down. _Was she alone here all this time? Why would you come alone to a cave without any help? Sometimes I just don't understand asari. They are too smart. Hmm…_

Tali asked Liara, "Any idea how we get out of this place?" Celeste glanced at Tali and saw her fidgeting with her hands. She walked up and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently.

Liara looked at them both and pointed at the elevator behind their back.

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!" She walked forwards up to the elevator.

Celeste narrowed her eyes, as she walked behind the Commander. _She thinks it an elevator…? _ So is it an elevator or not? The asari pushed the button on the console and the lift started to go up.

Liara turned to Shepard and looked as if she could believe all this is happening.

"I-I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

Celeste rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Saren's looking for the Conduit. Think fast, Ms. Prothean Expert." Celeste locked eyes with Liara and saw her flinch. _Ugh…_

Shepard glanced at Celeste out of corner of her eye. _Celeste sure is pissed off today. Did something happen? I need to talk with her after we get back from this mission. _

Liara looked confused as she looked at Celeste not understanding what she was telling her. "The Conduit? But I don't know—" Suddenly everything was shaking and collapsing around them. Everyone looked around them.

Garrus asked "What was that?"

Celeste calmly looked up and scratched her head. _Please tell me it not what I think it is…_

Liara glanced at Celeste and said. "These ruins aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event."

Celeste looked at Garrus and saw him glaring at her. She calmly looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"You want to say something Officer?"

Garrus narrowed his eyes. "Not at all Lieutenant. Not at all."

Celeste felt her anger slowly building up. She starting to hate the Turian. Her features turned cold as did her eyes, she knows that she need to calm herself. She didn't care what he thought about her. She calmly took a deep breath and counted to ten. Slowly she started to calm herself.

Shepard active her com system and radio in the Normandy.

"Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!" She ordered her gaze shifting up on the platform.

_Joker reply "Aye, aye, Commander. Decure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes."_

Celeste closed her eyes as she harumfed. _Eight minutes? I could make it five minutes if I was flying the Normandy. _

Tali looked at Celeste and said "He needs to move faster." Which Celeste nodded her head in agreement.

The elevator moved up, for a few moment later, it stopped. Out on the platform They saw some Geth and the Krogan walk up to them.

Krogan Battlemaster smirked at them. "Surrender. Or Don't. That would be more fun."

Celeste slowly took out her pistol, and aimed it at Krogan while he talked out with Shepard. _More Krogan…let Shepard do all the Head butting; I just take care of those tin cans._ She re-aimed her pistol to the Geth Trooper with a rocket launcher.

Celeste heard her favorite word. "Charge!" from Shepard lips. Celeste started shooting at the geth. Celeste run to cover as she felt her shields overloading. She felt how a rocket flow next to her.

Shepard fired at Krogan. She looked at everyone, and saw that Wrex charging at the Krogan. Tali used her skills to overload their shields. Garrus throwing grenades at Geth and finishing them of when they down.

Celeste saw the rocket trooper lunch locket at Shepard back, she know Shepard won't be able to see it. She could feel her legs moving, her heart rate slowed, all she saw was Shepard. Suddenly she felt pain in her back could feel herself lowing though the air and hitting the wall. She could feel herself falling to the ground, she heard shouting. Everything felt blurred in her eyes, and then she saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
